


Bounded In A Nutshell

by imaginary_golux



Series: October Ficlet Challenge [15]
Category: Much Ado About Nothing - Shakespeare
Genre: Banter, Crossover, F/M, Flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 23:32:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12310203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginary_golux/pseuds/imaginary_golux
Summary: Prompt 8: Doctor/CompanionBenedick has something to show Beatrice. She's a little dubious.Prompt and beta by my Best Beloved, Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw.





	Bounded In A Nutshell

BENEDICK

Why, my dear lady disdain, do not you trust me?

BEATRICE

Not yet so far as I could throw you, my jester, and yet well enough. What manner of thing is this, that you show so proudly?

BENEDICK

It is a carriage of sorts -

BEATRICE

What, without horses?

BENEDICK

Without horses, aye, nor goats, nor any livestock you might name. Yet still it goes.

BEATRICE

Where does it go, then? For there are no wheels upon it.

BENEDICK

It goes wherever I desire: ancient Rome with all its legions, Egypt when the pharaohs reigned, distant China with its silks, the undiscovered continents beyond the sea, and even to stranger lands peopled with creatures made not in the image of Adam.

BEATRICE

Why, it is a library, then.

BENEDICK

Not so, my lady, though there’s one within it.

BEATRICE

Within it? Where? It is scarce large enough for your swelled head.

BENEDICK

A touch, a touch! Yet I assure you it is large enough and more. Will you not enter with me, and be amazed?

BEATRICE

If this be a jest, it is a poor one; I shall be very well wroth with you.

BENEDICK

It is no jest, my lady, on my honor.

BEATRICE

That I’ll not mock.

BENEDICK

My thanks, my lady, for your courtesy.

BEATRICE

Open this marvelous box for me, then, and let me see it.

[ _The BOX is opened_ ]

BEATRICE

Why, what a miracle is this? ‘Tis some mirage, as I have heard are common in the desert - or else a painting -

BENEDICK

Neither mirage nor painting; step within, and name the place that you would see, and it will take us there.

[ _BEATRICE steps within, BENEDICK following_ ]

BEATRICE

Is there, in all the many lands this carriage may visit, such a land as I should most desire?

BENEDICK

Name what you wish, and I shall find the place for you.

BEATRICE

A land where women may bear swords themselves, and challenge for themselves the ones who wrong them.

BENEDICK

Shall I fear then for my life, should I take you to such a land? For I mislike the sight of my own blood.

BEATRICE

Not yours, in sooth; I love you yet too well to injure you.

BENEDICK

Save with your tongue, which is a blade far sharper than any sword I ever bore.

BEATRICE

Those wounds my tongue inflicts on Benedick, my tongue will soothe.

BENEDICK

A fair recompense! But who has earned your ire, if not myself?

BEATRICE

I swore I’d eat the heart of him who spoke such foul dishonor of my cousin. Claudio was but a fool, and Don Pedro far too trusting of his brother - but tell me, Benedick, will this fair box of yours allow a further passenger? For if there’s such a land as would allow a woman to stand her own champion, I would fain visit it - and bring Don John along.

BENEDICK

[ _aside_ ] Perhaps this was not such a wise idea.

**Author's Note:**

> So Best Beloved and I are doing an October ficlet challenge. We each generated a list of pairings we'd be willing to write and a list of prompts we wanted the other person to write, and then traded prompts lists without knowing what the other person's pairing lists were. We'll be doing a ficlet each every day in October. Should be fun!
> 
> I am, as ever, imaginarygolux on tumblr.


End file.
